Kevin's Revenge
by PheonixFire8713
Summary: **This is another RP with the awesome Emily L. done from the storyline by dshell99 "Just a Friend" (If you haven't GO READ IT!)** Kevin really thought he had his night planned out... turns out that things almost never work out as they should. Hey, at least he got laid... Adorkables and RevEdd played by Emily Kevin played by me
1. Chapter 1

Eddward Vincent and Kevin Anderson are curled up together on Edd's couch watching a nature documentary that Kev let Edd pick out. Kevin pulls up to his home in his bike and backs into the drive way. Taking off the helmet and replacing his signature red cap, he glances across the street through Edd's living room window. Dimly lit by the tv light, he sees Edd and Kev curled up and it pissed him off. Soon, ideas start to form…

Kev tightens his grip on Edd as he jumps from the lion on screen ripping into the flesh of his pray. "It's ok Edd, it's the circle of life" he chuckles. Having formed a not-so-bad plan in his head, Kevin walked over to Edd's from door. Being careful to avoid any of the street lights, he sneaks around the back door and unlocks it with the spare key under the mat.

Edd hears the door opening and clings to Kev "There's someone coming in my back door!" He whispers to Kev who looks towards the kitchen.

"Stay quiet! I'll go check it out, it's probably just the wind" he says reassuringly as he stands up and walks into the kitchen looking around.

Kevin leaves the door open but slinks to the side to hide in the shadows. Kev walks by him to investigate the door and Kevin take this opportunity to gain Edd's attention. Casually, he walks back around the couch and sits down next to Edd, smirking. "Nothin' really there but an irritating little fly."

"Ke-Kevin?! What are you doing in my house?!" Edd asks shocked and irritated. At the sound of Edd's voice Kev closes the door and rushes back into the living room.

"What the hell Barr!" He says fuming as he catches sight of the jock.

"Hey Little Me! What's up?" He snips at Kev before turning to Edd. "Aren't you tired of him yet?"

"Get out!" Kev growls, not even giving Edd a chance to talk. He knows the jock is bigger than him and would easily be able to kick his ass but he is sick of him always popping up whether it's just him and Edd or Edd and The Vagina Squad. He is tired of the jock trying to get Edd's attention and he was extremely jealous.

Kevin gets up from the couch and walks to stand in front of Kev. "If you think you can, make me. Or if you can't, walk out that door and shut up. I don't have the time, nor the patience, to deal with you. Not tonight, not ever!" Kevin says through gritted teeth.

"He obviously doesn't want you here. He already broke up with you and he is with me now. So you need to get over it" Kev says not backing down. Edd getting increasingly annoyed that both Kevin's were acting as childish as they were and that his boyfriend was speaking for him. Edd stands up and places himself in the middle of them.

"Now gentlemen, there is no reason to argue... Kevin, Kev is right. You did come into my house without permission and I was in the middle of a date, but something tells me you knew that…" he says giving Kevin a withering glare. Just as Kev is about to make a smug comment Edd turns on him "…and you, do not speak for me, Kev" he says poking him in the chest.

Kevin shrinks back a bit with the look Edd gave him but smirked when Edd berated his boyfriend. He was pissed because that little shit talked back to him, no matter if it was true or not. "If Edd wanted me to leave, I would be gone. And not just from his home right now..." letting that last statement hang in the air. It's not just about being in the house right now, if Edd didn't want him around period, they wouldn't be friends now... Even if Kevin wants more.

"Kevin, that's quite enough out of you!" Edd snaps before Kev can say anything. Edd's sassy side coming out full force "Both of you are acting ridiculous and I demand you kiss and make up then we can all resume what we were previously doing this evening!" he says shouting.

Both boys were sent a glare that said Edd was not to be talked back to. Kev sighs and reaches his hand out to shake the jocks hand, no matter how much he didn't want to "Yes, very well. If I must."

"Fine" Kevin sighed and reached a hand out but bypassed Kev's hand and grabbed his chin yanking him to his lips, kissing him like he used to kiss Edd. Kevin's other hand knotted in Kev's shirt to keep him from squirreling away.

Edd blushes deeply. That is not at all what he meant when he said that. He was just being a smart ass, not that he secretly wasn't enjoying the view though. Kev's eyes go wide and he places his hands on the other gingers chest trying to get him off to no avail. Kevin was stronger than Kev. As a last resort, Kev bites his bottom lip, hoping that would get him to back off.

Kevin feels Kev's teeth dink into his bottom lip and moans. Readjusting his grip on the smaller gingers chin, he extracts his lip, licks it, and his face breaks into a feral grin. "So you do like a little kink, guess I owe Nat $10." Kevin lunges forward again to connect their lips and suck Kev's in his mouth before laying a fierce bite on it.

Edd feels his face heating up more, and as much as he logically knows he should break them up, he can't seem to force himself to do it. Kev growls and grabs Kevin's shirt pulling him forward where he was previously pushing. If he can't get him to stop he will at least show him that he isn't backing down.

Kevin releases Kev's chin and grabs the back of his neck, pulling a little to give him a better angle. His other hand releases Kev's shirt and slides around to Kev's ass, giving it a firm squeeze and slap.

Kev growls and pushes Kevin against the wall forcefully he grinds his hips forward into the taller males. Edd watching this go down and unable to bring himself to stop it. It's beginning to have a bit of a problem of his own as his pants are getting tighter.

Kevin threads his hand through Kev's red hair, sliding the others cap off. Grabbing a handful, he pulled back harshly. Kevin ran his tongue over the smaller gingers lips before thrusting his tongue into Kev's mouth. He pushed his knee between Kev's legs, pressing against Kev's cock.

Kev's tongue mingles with Kevin's, fighting for dominance as he groans from having his half hard erection being touched. "O-oh dear" Edd says quietly finding himself quite hard at the prospect of his ex and his boyfriend actually taking things further. He quickly tries to hide his erection the blush still firmly on his face.

Kevin inwardly smirks, knowing Edd was getting turned on. He breaks the kiss with Kev and trails his tongue down his neck and before reaching the junction between his neck and shoulder. Making eye contact with Edd, Kevin smirks "See something you like?" before biting down, hard.

A shiver runs up Edd's spine at Kevin's words. "N-No!" He quickly lies, trying harder to hide that he did in fact see something he liked. Kev moans loudly, and despite what his mind was yelling at him, he was slowly giving into the other red head. His body wasn't listening to him, which was made evident when his mind screamed at him to smack the taller male and walk away. Unfortunately, his body reacted by him tilting his head to the side to give the jock better access to his neck.

Kevin smirks into the bite before releasing Kev's neck and licking the spot where he bit, soothing it. Moving his hands down to Kev's ass, Kevin grabs and pulls him up to settle him on his waist. He walks over to the back of the couch and places Kev on it, right next to where Edd was sitting. Kevin grabbed Edd's chin "Liar" before kissing him lightly and pulling back.

Kev quickly wraps his legs around Kevin's waist, not wanting to be dropped. After being placed on the couch, Kev looks over and realizes that Edd is indeed getting turned on "Edd?" Kev whispers horrified at himself and more than a little confused to his boyfriend's reaction to what was just happening

"I-I'm sorry Kev… It's just… You are both so very attractive a-and you were kissing and I found myself not wanting to stop it a-and mmph!" Kev places his index finger to Edd's lips to stop him from rambling on. "L-let's just agree its ok… Just this once" Kev says, gently blushing a little himself.

Kevin tosses his hat aside and trails his hands down Kev's sides. Reaching the hem of his shirt, Kevin slipped both hands under and proceeded to take Kev's shirt off before tossing his aside too. Leaning forward to capture Kev's lips again before breaking off and staring back at Edd, grinning. "Wanna join?"

Edd looks between the two Kevin's nervously, but with a small smile of encouragement from his boyfriend he nods and says "If we are to truly continue with this, it would best be done in my bedroom."

Kevin steps back and moves Kev's legs from his waist. He moved over to Edd, cupped his face in his hands, and kissed him with all the passion he had for the genius. When he broke the kiss and pulled back, he had Edd's bottom lip in his mouth, biting lightly and pulled before releasing it. "Lead the way."

Edd blushes deeply and grabs Kev's hand, leading the way up to his room. Kev staring at his ass the whole way rather smugly because Edd had grabbed his hand and not Kevin's.

Kevin's heart broke more, but he was still horny and he wanted Edd bad... He wouldn't even mind that skinny little boyfriend of his either, if the opportunity presented itself, which he felt it did. Kevin slowly followed the two nerds up the stairs, straight to Edd's room.

Kev reaches out and takes Edd's shirt off before pushing him onto the bed with a deep kiss. Edd moans quietly into the kiss.

Kevin stares at the couple on the bed from the doorway, leaning against the frame. Emotions running through his mind. He missed being in Kev's place and he was very envious. Another idea formed, leaning out of the room into the hallway, he sent a quick text to a new contact in his phone. It would get interesting once they got here but it was gonna be fun none the less, and he was getting laid either way. Slipping back into the bedroom, he moved over to the bed behind Kev. He leaned over and bit the same spot on his neck again and grind against his ass.

Kev moans and leans back into Kevin's pelvis, feeling the jocks excitement. Edd deepens the kisses with Kev, sliding his tongue into his mouth and running his hands down his boyfriend's chest.

Kevin runs his hands down the smaller ginger's sides, reaching around to play with his nipples. Plucking and pinching the hardened nubs, he moved his mouth to the back of a freckled neck and down Kev's spine.

Edd unbuckles Kev's pants and slides his hand in, cupping his erection and stroking it gently. The movement making the ginger buck into his hand for more friction. Kev slides his hand in Edd's soft hair and tugs gently bringing a moan out of the raven.

Kevin undoes his buckle and jeans, unzipping them. He grabbed Kev's jeans and pulled them down and off. Kevin palmed his own cock through his boxers... He grabbed Kev's hips and pulled his flush against him, grinding hard.

Kev breaks the kiss with a low moan. His mind is completely blanking between Kevin's hard cock against his ass and Edd teasing him. He doesn't notice when Edd looks at Kevin as he leans forward biting and kissing Kev's neck.

Kevin brings his hands down to Edd's sides and slides them down his thighs, coaxing them to raise and bracket both Kevins. He leans back and lands a few stinging slaps against Kev's ass, leaving a red mark on each cheek.

Kev growls slightly at Kevin before turning his attention to Edd. He reaches down and unbuckles Edd's pants before bringing out the genius' erection he begins to stroke it in time with Edd's hand on the smaller gingers own cock. Edd continues his attack on his boyfriend's neck while keeping eye contact with Kevin.

Kevin continues to look into Edd's eyes... He leans down and kisses Edd sweetly on the nose and then forehead before biting the back on Kev's neck. Kevin grinds hard against Kev's ass before leaning back and digging through his pockets. Outside a pair of eyes watches from the sidewalk...

Kev groans at the bite and sweeps Edd up into a passionate kiss, which Edd reciprocates. Closing his eyes so he can focus on Kev, he slides Kev's boxers off to get better access to his cock.

Kevin was just pulling out the condom when the bedroom door slid open. Eddward glanced at the bed and the three bodies on the bed. Walking quietly over, he gave Kevin a quick nod before reaching between Edd and Kev's faces and grabbing the smaller ginger's chin and pulling to the side to lock lips with him.

Kev's eyes snap open and he flings himself away from Eddward, effectively breaking contact with Kevin and Edd. "Wh-what's he doing here?!" He shrieks grabbing a pillow to hide himself.

Seeing his boyfriend's reaction, Edd immediately gets defensive. Kev never acts like this! He pulls his pants up and glares at Kevin "Get out! How dare you invite someone else into my house!" He yells furiously.

"Now hold on a second..." Kevin raised his hand defensively "I may have invited him here but it was for a good reason!" He tried to reason.

"I don't give a damn what the reason is! Get Out!" Edd says point to the door and stamping his foot. Kev, on the other hand, is cowering against the far corner of the bed, not taking his eyes off of Eddward.

"Revoir la citrouille" Eddward smirked and threw a wave over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the help asshole!" Kevin yelled as he back towards the door. "Come on, Edd... Don't be like this..." Kevin pleaded from the door way. He had to try once more. "If you'd just listen to me..."

"OUT! GET YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT! AND TO THINK I TRUSTED YOU AGAIN!" Edd yells cutting him off he walks over to Kev and tries to get him to calm down, not sparing a second glance over his shoulder at Kevin.

Whatever was left of Kevin's heart shattered. He really was trying to help. Something was off... He wasn't told the whole story about Kev and Eddward's breakup. No one acted like Kev did after just a breakup. He was gonna kick Eddward's ass... Not to mention, Kevin was still HORNY! Kevin turned and ran out the back door, grabbing his stuff in the process... "Fuck, Edd's gonna be even more pissed when he realized that I didn't take my shoes off. God, I can't think when I'm horny!"

Edd gets Kev to calm down and they fall asleep snuggling shortly after.

Eddward is walking down the street with his hands in his pockets "It seems he still has yet to forgive me" Eddward says out loud, thoughtfully looking at the night sky.

Kevin stumbles onto the sidewalk and starts to walk to his home until movement catches his eye. He looks down the street and sees Eddward walking away like nothing just happened. Kevin starts steaming... He speed walks up to him and grabs his shoulder spinning him around and rocking him in his jaw.

Eddward quickly regains his composure and strikes back, kneeing his attacker in the stomach and quickly sweeping his feet out from under him. Knocking him down, he realized it was only Kevin.

"Barr? Why the hell did you hit me?" He asks crossing his arms an annoyed expression on his face.

Kevin sprang up and elbowed Eddward in the ribs and grabbed him in a head lock. "Why did I hit you? Seriously?! I had BOTH! Both of them! You come in and shit gets fucked! Give me one good reason why I SHOULDN'T hit you! Now I'm on Edd's bad side again, I'm angry, and I'm fuckin' HORNY! What the hell happened?" Kevin steamed.

Wheezing from the attack to his rib cage, Eddward kicks the back of Kevin's knee forcing him down again and breaking the hold on the headlock before pinning him down.

"Not that it is ANY of your business but Pumpkin and I didn't end on what you would call the best of terms" he hisses before punching Kevin in the face.

Reeling back from the punch, Kevin uses his legs to flip their positions and grab onto Eddward's neck. "And you didn't tell me that WHY?! You didn't think this would turn out this way? You're a special kind of stupid, ain't ya? Well good job, asshat! Now neither one of us is getting laid!"

"Because it was none of your concern! I didn't think he would react in such a way!" Edd wheezes trying to get some air as he grabs at Kevin's wrists "And it is of no concern of mine if you are horny or not!"

Suddenly an idea forms in Kevin's head, he might not get laid but, damnit, he was going to make sure this asshole never crossed him again. "It's about to be..." Kevin grabbed Eddward's arms with his hands and gripped hard, pulling him up. Once both standing, Kevin spun Eddward around and brought both of his arms back behind Eddward's back. He pushed him back towards his house, knowing his parents were gone for the week.

"What the fuck Barr unhand me!" Eddward says digging his heels in "Where are we going?!"

"We're going somewhere I can teach you a lesson about fucking with me and MY plans." Kevin tightened his grip and pulled Eddward along. Moving up his driveway, he was able to open the front door and throw Eddward in onto the floor before shutting the door loudly.

Eddward quickly stands up "I didn't fuck with your plans!" he snaps before moving to walk past Kevin. "I am leaving."

Kevin pressed himself against the front door, lifted his leg, and kicked Eddward in the gut as hard as he could. While Eddward was trying to recover, Kevin pulled his belt off, pulled Eddward's arms behind his back again and wrapped the belt around them to keep his them behind his back. Pulling Eddward into a standing position, he pushed him towards the stairs quickly. "Well, I'm fucking someone tonight and since it's not my ex or YOURS I guess it's gotta be you!"

"Oh hell no!" Eddward says struggling with the belt and dragging his feet again he is not going down without a fight!

He stomps on Kevin's foot and runs up the stairs going into a random room he slams the door and leans against it. Sighing in relief before tensing up again with the realization that he just ran into what could only be Kevin's room.

Kevin cries out in pain before hearing a door shut. He smirks to himself, knowing that the first open door was his room. He laughs softly and walks up the stairs "How'd that work out for ya, Angel Eyes? Ran right into the lions den."

"Fuck you Barr" Eddward says still leaning heavily against the door and he tries to get out of the make shift restraints.

Kevin grins and turns the knob then pushes with force "Come on, Gorgeous. How can I let you out of the belt if I can't get to you?" He questions, changing tactics.

"I can get out of it just fine by myself, thank you!" Edd growls through the door. Feeling the belt loosen just the tiniest bit, he forgets to lean on the door for just a moment.

Kevin takes the opportunity and pushes the door open just enough for him to get in and grab Eddward by his restraints in one hand and his throat in the other. Kicking the door shut, Kevin walked towards his bed, forcing Eddward to walk backwards. "There's no reason why we both can't have a good night, right?" Kevin smirks as Eddward's legs hit the bed and Kevin pushes him to lie down. "You got powerful legs... Bet they would feel great around my waist..." Kevin leaned forward and nipped at Eddward's strong jawline.

"Damn it, Barr, get the fuck off of me this instant!" Eddward growls struggling to get away from the red head "I bet you wouldn't be saying such things if I was kicking your ass with them!"

"Well duh, but that's just part of the foreplay" Kevin pushes his way between strong thighs "why not just let go and enjoy yourself?" Grinding harshly but releasing Eddward's throat, Kevin grabbed his face and kisses him quickly. "I can show you a great time and I know you can return the favor."

"Kevin, get the fuck off of me" Edd growls through clenched teeth trying to close his legs and turn his face away from the stronger jock.

Kevin used both hands to run down the swimmers sides and thighs before resting on Eddward's knees. Kevin pushes them to the side and away from him, giving him ample access to touch and feel. Kevin bring his head down to the swimmer's neck and begins to bite and nip harshly.

Edd groans and tries to push his legs together to no avail "Kevin... Stop..." He says, stealthily trying to get out of the belt.

Kevin runs his hands on the insides of Edd's thighs, gripping and squeezing here and there, intentionally avoiding Edd's cock. Kevin moves his head to the front of Edd's neck, finds his Adams Apple, and sucks. Once he is sure he left a mark he moves his way to the other side and bites down hard. One hand slips behind Edd to grab the belt and holds onto it. He reaches behind the headboard for something and bring them to the front so the swimmer can see the leather cuffs "Don't you dare lie to me that you're not turned on."

Eddward freezes as he eyes the cuffs apprehensively. "What are you going to do with those?" He asks intentionally avoiding the question as he finds himself struggling less and less out of curiosity.

"You're a genius, figure it out. I'm sure it's nothing you're not accustomed to." Kevin releases the belt but holds on to Edd's wrists. Kevin catches Edd's lips in a rough kiss, alternating between kissing and biting his bottom lip. Taking one wrist in his large hand, Kevin brings it up to the cuff and quickly clasps it shut and same with the other wrist.

"And besides, I expect to be given the same treatment." Kevin lifts off his shirt before going to Edd's, pulling the shirt as much as he could before getting it over Edd's head. Kevin proceeded to work his way down from Edd's neck, to a collar bone, the finally roughly taking a nipple into his mouth, biting.

Eddward tries to muffle his moans as he tugs against the cuffs. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't starting to like the way this whole situation was heading. His hips and chest thrusting forward by instinct leaning into Kevin's touch.

Kevin grins before his hands are unbuckling Edd's belt and jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers. Kevin slides a hand through Edd's hair and his beanie falls off. Grabbing a handful, dark bangs falling over one ice blue eye, Kevin slaps Edd in the face: "You gonna be good for me tonight?"

Eddward smirks for the first time that night "What if I refuse?" He asks smirk widening into a defiant grin the Cheshire Cat would be proud of.

Kevin smirks, "I'll take what I want any way, doesn't matter to me. You're the one gyrating on my cock." Kevin grinds against Edd's hips again. "It comes down to, you want it the easy and fun way or not?"

Tightening his grip on Edd's hair, he slapped him again and asked "I'll ask again, are you going to be good for me tonight?"

Edd moans and his Cheshire Cat smile widens "I don't know, I like a challenge" he says a salacious gleam in his eyes.

Kevin grins "If only I could trust that you wouldn't kill me if I let you go..." He grips Edd's thighs again and spreads them wider, sliding down between them. Kevin avoids Edd's cock and starts nipping and biting all over Edd's stomach and inner thighs. "Tell me, are you gonna be good?" A vicious bite to Edd's inner thigh earned the red head another gasp.

Edd lets out a sound between a hiss and a moan in a mixture of pleasured pain at the bite. However, him never being one to back down from a challenge, he says "Keep treating me like this and I can't promise I won't be naughty."

"I can handle 'naughty' it's the whole trying to beat me to a bloody pulp that I would like to avoid." Kevin stands off the bed and drops his jeans and boxers. Stroking his cock to full hardness, Kevin kneels back on the bed between Edd's thighs and take Edd's cock in his mouth briefly, sucking hard twice before letting Edd fall out. "Ya sure you don't wanna tell me? This is your last chance before I lose my patience with you."

Edd groans and tugs on the cuffs again "Alright already! I promise to try not to hit you…" he says as innocently as he can, which isn't very innocent sounding at all.

"Heh, well I'm still not gonna let you go because I don't trust your snarky ass but..." Kevin takes one of Edd's balls in his mouth, bathing it with his tongue before dropping it and moving to the other one and doing the same thing.

"...at least you're not gonna try to kill me." Eddward's eyes roll into the back of his head in pleasure he lets out a soft moan as he tries to keep his hips from rising into the gingers touches.

Kevin crawls up Edd's body before straddling his chest. Kevin grips Edd's hair and pulls up as his cock is pressing against Edd's lips. "Why don't you be a good boy and suck me off a bit? If you hurt me, I'll break your dick off myself."

Eddward, taking this as a challenge, takes Kevin's full cock into his mouth, deep throating him. Thanking God for his lack of a gag reflex because to say that the ginger was well endowed would be an understatement.

Kevin's eyes and head rolled back... "Yes-s-s..." Taking Edd by the hair again, he proceeded to fuck his mouth. He really didn't want to hurt him but this whole thing was such a turn on! He stopped thrusting after a short time and pulled out. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his lube and a condom.

Eddward groans in anticipation, seeing what the red head grabbed from the nightstand. He jerks at the cuffs again hoping to break the headboard.

Kevin moved down Edd's body again and nestled himself between the swimmers legs. "Don't worry, pain isn't over yet." Kevin leaned over and bit a nipple harshly while working the condom on and working two fingers inside at once. Kevin's fingers moved just enough to find Edd's prostate before removing them and waiting.

Edd gasps in pleasure as Kevin's hits his prostate, then growls as the fingers leave him. "What the fuck, Barr?!"

Kevin laughs lightly as he grabs another handful of dark hair to tilt Edd's head to the side. Kevin lines himself up and thrusts in roughly while biting down on the swimmer's neck on an already forming bruise. Kevin stills once he bottoms out.

Eddward screams in a mixture of pleasure and pain at the sudden movement. Tears pricking his eyes as his legs come up and wrap around Kevin's waist. He waits a moment to adjust then leans his head back and breathes deeply for a few seconds before he tightens and relaxes his legs around Kevin in a silent signal to move.

Kevin sat up on his knees and grabbed Edd's legs "No, no... I told you that I wanted these gorgeous legs wrapped around my waist tonight." Kevin pulled out half way before slamming back in and setting a brutal pace.

Eddward keeps his legs wrapped around Kevin's waist. His moans getting loud and rather undignified as he throws his head back in ecstasy. "Fuuuuuck..." he groans.

Kevin runs his hands up Edd's arms to the leather cuffs and loosens the clasp and releases his wrists. Slamming his hands back down on the bed, he proceeds to fuck Edd into the mattress and bite and kiss Edd's lips.

Eddward runs his hands through Kevin's ginger locks before grabbing him firmly and pressing him closer to deepen the kiss. He takes one of his hands out of Kevin's hair and runs it down his back, roughly leaving big red nail marks.

Kevin hisses out in pleasure as he bucks harder against the Raven. "Fuck, yes, D..." One hand reaches between them and grabs Edd's cock to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Eddward's moans get louder. Feeling Kevin's hand on his throbbing neglected cock "Ngh... Fuck... I... I'm not... Gonna... Last much... Longer!" He says breathlessly between pants and moans. He continues his attack on the other jock's back and starts leaving love bites of his own down Kevin's neck and collar bone.

"Let me hear it... Let me hear you scream my name when you cum." Kevin continues to thrust but they're becoming hurried and frantic. He knows he is not lasting much longer either. Grabbing Edd's hips, he angled himself to slam repeatedly into Edd's prostate. "... So close..."

Eddward's eyes roll into the back of his head and he throws his head back as his climax hits him like a tidal wave, making him tighten around Kevin. "KE-KEVIN! OH FUCK! KEVIN!"

Kevin sees stars as Edd tightens around him and moans Edd's name as his climax shortly follows. He stills and waits for the trembling in his limbs to stop before removing himself from Edd and throwing the condom away. Kevin is internally bracing himself for the fight that may or may not happen. He's hoping for a nap with the sexy swimmer and then round 2 but he's not going to push it. He's already pushed the envelope enough today... "Glad you finally loosened up to enjoy that..."

"Had you not attacked me in the first place you might have found me more cooperative" Eddward smarts off, rubbing the feeling back into his wrists. If it wasn't for the fact that Kevin was actually a good fuck, he might have attacked him but between the amazing sex and the fight before that he was very worn out and just wanted to curl up and sleep.

"Well now that you got what you wanted, I'll just be taking my leave. I am quite tired" he says standing up to gather his belongings.

"At first, I was just doing it to scare you a bit but once I got going I couldn't stop." Kevin crawled over to Edd on his knees on his bed and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You're tired, so am I... Why not just curl up here and sleep? My parents are gone for the next week so it's not like anyone will bother us." Kevin grinned tiredly.

Edd freezes at Kevin's touch but thinks about his proposal. It would definitely be better than having to drive to his own house and risk falling asleep in his car that was parked a few blocks away, so as to avoid Kev's attention.

"Yes, alright, very well then move over" he says turning around and crawling into bed with the ginger.

Kevin eyes widen in shock slightly but he quickly covered it. Pulling the sheets back, both teens climb in and lie on their backs side by side. Edd looks to Kevin and rolls on his side and Kevin tilts his head to lock eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing." Eddward closes his eyes with a unhappy sigh.

Kevin pulled his arm up behind his head as his other arm draped across his abs.

"C'mere."

Edd opens his eyes again and moves over to the ginger, seemingly a little happier than before.

"You like cuddling after sex too, huh?" Kevin asked amused.

"Shut up, Barr. Go to sleep." Edd sad already drifting off.

Kevin chuckled softly and closed his eyes for a well deserved rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin pulled up to his childhood home and sighed. It's been 3 days since he had woken up from a very deep nap with a sexy swimmer. He has not seen or heard from him in that time and it irritated him but Kevin was NOT going to be the one to contact first. After all, he was no woman!

Outside Eddward hears a car pull up he smirks to himself. He looks outside and sees Kevin and quickly gets into position. Boy, did the red headed jock have it coming! No one got the better of Eddward Rockwell and got away with it!

Kevin walks into the house and kicks his shoes off, but placing them by the door. 'Old habits die hard, I guess...' Kevin thought sadly. Letting another sigh out, he goes to the kitchen to look up something to order for dinner.

Edd quickly makes his move and with a well-placed blow, knocks Kevin out cold.

"That should give me enough time" he mutters thoughtfully to himself. He gets to work dragging the red head up the stairs. He quickly strips him and cuffs Kevin's arms above his head and his legs to the end of the bed causing him to lie spread eagle. Eddward smiles to himself as he sits at a computer chair, admiring his work, waiting for the stronger jock to wake up.

Kevin's eyes slowly open and blink into the dim light of his old bedroom. "Wha...?" Kevin tries to get up and can't and after a quick glance realizes why.

"What in the actual fuck?!" Kevin yelled.

"Oh good your awake" Eddward says standing up he walks towards the bed "How's your head?" he asks as if Kevin isn't tied up.

"Edd?! Untie me!" Kevin growled in his deep baritone voice. He pulled his arms and legs at the same time, trying to do anything to release any part of the bindings. "Why the hell am I tied up? What are you doing in my room?!"

"Is that any way to talk to your master ma petite salope?" Edd chuckles, sitting on the bed and gliding his hand over Kevin's abdomen, feeling the muscles move as he fights the restraints.

"There's no reason why we can't have a good night right?" Edd asks throwing Kevin's words back at him in answer to what he was doing there.

Kevin pales a bit before frowning. "Ohh, you're funny. Come on, man... Lemme go..." Kevin lightly pleads, not wanting to admit that this is turning him on. Using all of his will power to keep from getting hard, Kevin changed the subject. "Did you just call me a slob? Not one for sex talk are ya, _'master'_?" Kevin snarks.

"Actually I just called you my little slut in French" Eddward informs him with a salacious gleam in his eyes. Smiling down at Kevin as he lets his hand glide lower, just brushing the patch of red hair above the red heads cock.

"Speak a language that I can understand then, Asshole. How am I supposed to give a comeback if I don't know what the hell you're saying?" Kevin struggled again. "Now lemme GO!" Kevin pulled both arm restraints hard, hoping to hear a snap. Breathing a loud sigh, he lies back and glares at Eddward, gathering strength for the next pull.

Eddward straddles Kevin and he bends down and smacks him across the face, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to assert his dominance. "I do not think you are in a position to be making demands, vous chienne peu. Your bed is made of solid wood and those cuffs and chains are steel, you won't be going anywhere anytime soon so why not just be good for me tonight?" Edd says smugly throwing Kevin's words back at him again.

Kevin's eye widen at the strike. Pain flares in his cheek and goes straight to his cock. 'I will not get hard, I am not turned on, I will kick his ass as soon as I get out of these cuffs!'

"Hm, that one stung a bit so... good job. You've stated your dominance. You can let me go now, I'll still give you a good time though." Kevin cockily smirked.

Eddward smile widens "And miss my opportunity to return the favor of making you my bitch?" He asks in mock shock before bending down close to Kevin's ear. "Where's the fun in that?" he whispers before biting it.

Kevin lets loose a moan before gritting his teeth, turning his head quickly towards Eddward and lashed out at him, jaws snapping. Missing Eddward's face all together, Kevin growls and glares at him.

"Get off me, you bastard!" Kevin struggled, but when he went to pull at his ankle cuffs, he unknowingly lifted his hips and grinded them against the swimmer's hips.

"Ooooo feisty and eager, I like that" Edd says, grinding his hips back into Kevin's. He grabs him by the jaw and forces his head up, giving him access to the red head's throat and making sure he won't try to lash out again. He trails rough kisses and bites down the quarterback's neck, leaving several dark marks.

Kevin moans, his eyes rolling back and biting his bottom lip. He catches himself and stiffens, before craning his neck and biting Eddward on the neck as hard as he could. 'If I can get him to slip up once, I might be able to get out of this…' Kevin thought hopefully.

Eddward lets out a hiss in pleasured pain before wrapping his hand around Kevin's throat and pulling the ginger off of his neck.

"Did I say you could touch me yet, bitch?" He growls putting slight pressure on the jocks throat while grinding his hips more forcefully into him.

Kevin glared at the swimmer and growled again. Grasping for breath, Kevin opened his mouth to try to get some words out but nothing came. He was incredibly horny, so hard it hurt, and he was losing breath. Why did this turn him on?!

'Wait until the next time I get my hands on your skinny ass!' Kevin relaxes.

Feeling the bigger jock relax under him, Edd smiles and takes his hand off Kevin's throat.

"There see? It's not so hard to be a good little bitch is it?" Edd asks sliding off the bed for a moment to undress.

Kevin rolls his eyes at the nick name "Why am I all spread out over here? I don't even own a pair of ankle cuffs…" a pleading redhead tries. He knew what was coming… After all, he did tell the Raven that he wanted the same treatment but nothing like this has ever happened. The first person that he even used the cuffs with was this him. Not even Edd would allow him to use them, and he thought it was going to be wasted money.

"You may not but I do." Eddward replies simply. He lets his pants and boxers slide down releasing his throbbing erection, he had been thinking about this moment for three days now and finally seeing the red head at his complete mercy, and completely hard no less, turned the swimmer on more than he would care to admit.

"And you are spread out like that because I intend to fuck you senseless and I can't do that if you are trying to injure me" Edd says grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table where he saw Kevin grab them last time.

"Heh, I did a fairly good job at fuckin' you senseless without restraining your legs..." Kevin smirked. He knew he was making it worse for him but at this point he was so horny and he wanted to be controlled. "Don't you trust that I'm not just gonna let you fuck me into the mattress?" Kevin teases, grinning.

"I don't trust you as far as I could throw your fat ass" Eddward says. Walking to the end of the bed, he slides up between Kevin's legs "and if you don't stop whining like a little bitch, I'm going to treat you like one" he says biting and licking his way up Kevin's inner thighs.

Kevin gasped and moaned a little feeling teeth and tongue tease his legs, literally inches from where he wanted them.

"I'll get you for that 'fat ass' comment later, but for now… Show me what ya got, Gorgeous" Kevin smirked and tried to mentally prepare himself for what can only be described as a wild night.

Edd takes his hat off, chuckling darkly as he shoves it into Kevin's mouth. "I think you've done enough talking for now" he states putting the condom on and applying some lube to himself. He was going to prepare the ginger but his smart mouth just lost him that little luxury.

"This is probably going to hurt" He says, slamming into Kevin.

Kevin's eyes widen and tear prick at the sides of them. He blinks them back, letting loose a string of curses that would peel paint off a naval ship. The pain radiating from his backside was immense but as long as the raven stays still and let him get his bearings, he should be good. Kevin starts to pull at his restraints before relaxing again. He knew that if he had any chance at getting free he would need to be cooperative and, if he was honest with himself, he was still impossibly turned on. Kevin tried to spit the gag out with his tongue… He wanted to bite and scratch he wanted to participate but most of all he needed Eddward to fucking _move_!

Edd smirks "What's wrong? Not so cocky now that you have a dick in your ass?" He asks pulling back slowly just to thrust back in harshly. He leans down and begins to suck and bite at Kevin's chest before taking one of his nipples in his mouth and biting down harshly.

Kevin eyes rolls back again and he moans around his gag. He tries again to spit it out and this time succeeds. He pants and moans again, moving his hips to meet Eddward's thrust by thrust.

"You're such a dick…" Kevin cries out.

Edd groans and starts thrusting at a brutal pace. "Maybe... But you... Take my cock beautifully... ma petite salope" he pants before for biting down on Kevin's neck drawing a bit of blood to shut the red head up.

"There… you go…insulting me… again..." Kevin laughs softly then gasps and moves his head to the side to give Eddward more access to his neck. Closing his eyes, he turns his head towards Eddward's and captures his ear lobe, sinking his teeth into the flesh and sucking.

Eddward growls and rips his ear out of Kevin's mouth.

"It was a compliment..." He hisses before bringing him into a feral kiss.

Kevin reels from the kiss but quickly recovers. He manages to break off just enough to grab Eddward's bottom lip to bite and suck. Releasing his lip, Kevin smiles and quips "I'm sure calling me your little slut is a very well taken compliment" Kevin raises his head for another kiss and strains against the cuffs again with a whine.

Edd kisses him again, chuckling, he stops thrusting "Awe, does mon petit salope want loose?" He teases, biting at Kevin's bottom lip harshly.

Kevin strains again to prove his point and snarls "You know I do!" Kevin bit at Eddward's lip again sharply and grins sexily.

"Alright, I suppose I could release them…" he stands up and gets the key. He unlocks the cuffs around Kevin's legs, but not his wrists. He sets the key back down and flips Kevin onto his stomach before sliding back on the bed and bringing Kevin's hips up.

Kevin sets himself on his knees better before taking a breath. This was his favorite position... He just never experienced it this way. He couldn't wait... Moaning shortly and looking back at Eddward. Kevin started showing his impatience "Hurry up and fuck me already!"

"Mmmm I don't know that's not a very nice way to ask, now is it?" Edd says smacking Kevin's ass hard enough to leave a hand print. "Perhaps if you asked nicely, I might be inclined to fuck you" he says pressing himself teasingly against Kevin's ass.

Kevin groaned at the smack that went right to his cock. "God damnit..." Kevin muttered and laid his head on the pillow before looking back at the swimmer. "You want me to beg you now?"

"You don't have to, but it would certainly help your cause" Edd says, grinding his hips into Kevin's backside to prove his point.

"C'mon Edd... Please?" Kevin asked pushing back again.

"That's not very convincing, I don't believe you want to be fucked into the bed" Edd says with a smirk. He begins running his hands over the gingers thighs so very close to his cock, brushing it but never really touching it.

Kevin pants a few times before gathering his response. "Please, Edd. Fuck. Me. Into. This. Mattress!" Kevin forced out in the best horny whore voice he has ever muttered.

Edd's smug smile could put the Cheshire Cat to shame. "That's more like it" he says, thrusting into Kevin and immediately setting a brutal pace.

Kevin cries out, panting and moaning, with a smile. "Yes, Edd, yes!"

Anchoring himself, he pushes back to meet Eddward's hips with every thrust. Kevin pulls at the wrist restraints again, out of sheer desperation, he knew they weren't going to give but he had to do something. Everything felt so good. He wasn't going to last much longer but he needed someone to touch him.

"Either release my wrists or touch me!" Kevin pleaded, pathetically.

"All you had to do was ask" Edd groans he reaches down and wraps his hand around Kevin's man hood and started pumping in time with his thrusts "God you feel fantastic... So fucking tight" he pants.

Kevin moans loudly, no longer caring how he sounded. His back arched into Eddward's hand, pushing his ass back against Eddward's hips but also thrusting into his hand. Kevin didn't know what felt better! "Fuck yes! More... Make me cum..." Kevin groaned out.

Kevin's words went straight to Edd cock. His thrusts start to become erratic as he nears his end himself. "Cum for me, mon petit salope. Scream my name like a good little bitch!" he says before biting the back of Kevin's neck.

When Eddward sunk his teeth into Kevin's neck, Kevin cried out, and again, the pain went right to his cock. He knew he was finished.

"Ahh! YES! Fuck EDD! Yes!" Kevin called out and came with a force over Eddward's hand, the sheets, and even a little on himself. All the strength left him and his knees started to slip, but Eddward's hands on his hips held him steady.

After a few thrusts into Kevin's now even tighter ass, Edd cums as well. His whole body shaking with the force of his climax as he moans into Kevin's neck.

"Fuck..." He groans as he slides out of Kevin letting the ginger sink onto the bed sheet he stands up and cleans himself and Kevin up before holding the key in front of his face.

"Can I trust that once I release you that you will not try to harm me?" He asks tiredly, having put all his energy into fucking the quarterback senseless.

"Dude, I can't feel my legs and both my hands are asleep, you're good" Kevin chides back.

Edd smirks "I'll have to take your word for it." he says.

Unlocking the cuffs, he takes the gingers wrists and examines them. "You pulled so hard you broke the skin, jockstrap." he snickers as he lays down next to Kevin.

"You can play my nurse later, if you're still here that is." Kevin grinned and grabs for Eddward, bringing him close to his chest. "But for now, let's just nap... Sound good?" Kevin reached and grabbed Eddward's face before bringing their lips to meet in a tender, tired kiss.

Eddward returns the kiss with a small smile "Yes, sounds very good." he says, snuggling up to Kevin before drifting off.


End file.
